Yes, My King
by rachael152
Summary: irial and niall. the two seem hatefilled tord eachother. but how do they really feel? ok, this summery sounds cornie and retarded already. basicly im gonna spoil it. irial loves niall. niall is king of the dark cort and doesnt know what to do. !yaoi!


_hello person who is so nice (or just a big fan of malissa marrs writings,) to read my story. :) i hope you like it. but i cant take all the credit. the first chapter is writtin by TopazEyesForever, and another part is writtin by, Rhinriael._

_i just felt like there needed more. i loved what they wrote, and added my own part. please read if you are iri/niall fans. there is yaoi tords the end, and if you dont know what that means, it means there will be two guys as a couple. they love each other. who is to stop them? so if you dont like it, go away. its just fanfiction._

thank you. enjoy. i had fun writing my parts. ---rachael152

~Yes My king~

I look out over the busy city streets, the night broken by the shining stars of headlights and restaurant signs. It's beautiful, the mortal world, the transient, ever-changing whirlwind of faces and paths. Lies.

Leslie is inside one of those restaurants, eating with a friend. One of her mortal friends, a male. Someone who is protective and kind and can give her what she needs.

"She's happy." Irial is beside me, suddenly. Even with my new office, I never hear his approach.

"The memories have faded," I say, shrugging. Silence falls as we watch our girl. Though she's wary, cautious, she no longer looks afraid. There's a light in her eyes, one I saw so rarely before she left us. She is happy. It burns that I couldn't be the one to make her shine, but it's an old ache. She wasn't meant for me any more than she was meant for Irial. We both lost her, but she is happy.

"You never smile." I glance at Iri, but he's still focused on Leslie. The boy reaches across the table and takes her hand. She lets him, amusement dancing on her face from something he said. "Even with Seth, you never smile. You used to." He's looking at me now, but I don't face him. "You smiled often with your little brother."

"He's the High King now. The Unchanging Court has much adjusting to do and he is often with Aislinn. It'll be a while before we can meet for things other than business." Even to my own ears, my voice sounds cold. It isn't right. I am the Dark King and yet I sound like Sorcha. But this is Iri, and if I'm not cold, I slide to the other extreme.

"He is a poor brother to neglect you so," he says softly. He's still looking at me, I can feel it.

"At least he hasn't betrayed me." The words slip from my lips without permission and I cringe inside. How pathetic. I sound like a jilted lover even though there never has been, never will be anything. I wait for the teasing or a cruel remark, but none comes.

Instead, he is silent for so long that I'm sorely tempted to leave. I don't understand him, I never will, and yet I ache for these moments, these times when he seeks me out, my former king. We argue more oft than not, but I can't help the hope that one day he'll make sense to me, that one day...

I sigh. Leslie and her boy are leaving. I look down at them and instead of longing, I get a jolt of envy. Envy for what they have, that they're so happy and compliment each other so well. Truthfully, that's why I don't like being around Seth and Aislinn right now. They're too in love for me to not be in pain while I'm around them. They made it work out. They got what they wanted, and they're happy. I spent too long among the Summer Court not to want the same.

"You contradict yourself, Niall," Iri says abruptly. "But you don't even realize it, do you? You don't even know."

"I'm in no mood for your games," I say, more tiredly than I'd like.

"You never are," he replies, and he sounds oddly bitter. "How about a game of truth?"

I snort. "Would two faeries be able to play a game of lies?"

He looks at me unblinkingly. "Fully truth," he says. "No half-lies or misdirections."

I consider walking away; I'd managed it once before. I don't have the will to do so today. "Alright, then. Let's play this game of yours."

He nods and then leans back to look at the sky. "You have a soft spot for mortals."

I laugh sharply. "Only some," I correct, and he nods again.

"You have a soft spot for some mortals."

I shrug. "Truth."

"You have a soft spot for some faeries."

Another shrug. "Truth."

He bows his head and looks at the street far below. "I have been...unable to determine what causes those soft spots."

What is he playing at? "It's not something you'd understand."

He looks at me. "I have a soft spot for a mortal."

"Truth."

"I have a soft spot for a faery."

"Faeries," I correct. "You care for a few of the court."

He tilts his head to the side. "I am fond of a few of the court."

His choice of wording has me wary and I again consider walking away. "Truth."

"I care for a faery."

Semantics. Sometimes I have being a faery. "You would care if Gabe or Rabbit were to be hurt."

There's a long pause. "Truth." He looks out over the shadowed city. "I am possessive of a faery."

"You're the former Dark King. Of course you would still be possessive of some of the court."

He sighs. "How many times would you have me rephrase it before I actually say that I love you?"

I'm on my feet and walking away when he grabs my arm. "Niall – "

"Let go."

His eyes narrow. "Ir's been too long," he says. "We need to talk."

"Let go."

My voice is low and controlled. Too tight.

He pulls me closer. "I'm not letting you leave this time."

"Let me go!" I exclaim, but for all that I am the Dark King, I can't get him to budge.

"No!" he shouts. "Niall, listen to – "

"Dammit, Irial!"

He pushes me against a wall, pinning my wrists to the hard brick. Far below us, a car honks, brakes squeal. It's a long moment before I wrench my hands free and shove him away, my lips burning from his kiss.

He moves, but only because he wants to, and he doesn't go far. He's still too close, in my personal space, his mere presence a threat.

I'm trembling, still leaning against the wall, feeling something I haven't experienced since I became the King of Nightmares.

Fear.

"Iri..."

He steps closer and I put my hands up automatically. He stops when he reaches my useless barrier and just looks at me, those pitiless eyes unreadable. He gently grabs one of my hands and when I try to push him away, he pins me to the wall again. "Irial – "

He kisses me again, and even though I know it's a bad idea, even though I know his leaving will tear me apart, I let him. I think he knows the moment I give up, because he stops and frowns at me.

"You never surrender," he says softly. "Why now?"

"Why not?" I counter. "I've been resisting you for centuries." I look away. "I figure you'll leave me alone after."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I hate being a faery. "Does my opinion matter either way?"

"I don't want one night with you," he whispers, startling me. "Or a few nights or month of nights."

"Then what do you want?" I ask, and my voice is too raw, hopeless.

He pulls my arms up way over my head and switches his grip so he has both of my wrists in one hand. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "I want you," he says slowly and too intensely, "and I want you for forever."

I try to look away, knowing that I'm blushing. I don't want to believe him, but faeries don't lie. "You think you do," I say hoarsely, "but in a few decades or a few centuries when you get bored, you won't want me anymore."

He shakes his head. "I've been waiting a thousand years, Niall." He looks toward the street. "I lost Leslie – we both did – and I don't want to have lost you with that finality without at least trying." His hand slides so he's cupping my cheek. "You asked me what I want; I want forever with you."

The thing I've wanted most, the hope I never let grow too strong, it's right here. He's right here, telling me what I've always wanted, even though I never admitted it to myself.

"Promise," I hear myself say. "Promise that you won't discard me for a newer, shinier plaything."

He shakes his head again "Never. I will never discard you." He brushes his thumb over my lips, his gaze as soft as I've ever seen it. "I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"I'm not sure I'll ever stop wanting you," I murmur and he grins slowly.

"Then I'll never go." He kisses me again and this time I let him. He pulls away, smiling gently. "I've nothing to give you."

I slide my hands down his back, tracing his spine and lean muscles. "You're giving me yourself. Isn't that enough?"

He smiles slightly. "Not in the eyes of the court."

I shrug. "Then you're giving me forever, and that is more than enough."

Keenan was unstoppable when he started to rant.

Niall had learnt that years ago. Yet it still surprised him how much fury Keenan possessed for someone who was supposed to be a light and fluffy summer king.

It seemed almost unnatural.

Almost.

So Niall leaned against the rough brick wall he'd been standing next to and listened as his friend tore his heart apart with every word he spoke.

"Is it not enough for you to be here?" he was snarling. "Or do you need Irial too? As well as me?"

Niall sighed, opening his mouth hesitantly.

"No, speak and I'll hit you, I swear it,"

Niall blinked almost stupidly.

"I wouldn't talk to the King like that if I were you,"

Another voice intervened softly, and a shiver tore itself through Niall's very being.

"Irial," Keenan stated flatly, standing straighter and scowling fiercer, a feat Niall was surprised he could manage.

"Yes, dear Keenan?" Irial smiled sinisterly. "You called?"

"I didn't and you know it," Keenan muttered, "It was a simple name statement,"

Irial laughed, head thrown back to expose the perfect line of his throat, a line that led down through his unbuttoned shirt to reveal a chest so alluring it almost hurt Niall to look at.

"Niall, Niall, dear Niall," Irial grinned, sauntering closer until he was standing side by side with the new Dark king.

"You don't belong here," Keenan growled before Niall had the chance to reply, "So go away,"

Irial stared with amusement.

"Go away?" He snickered, shaking his head, "That's all you can muster? What a great king you are,"

The sarcasm was heavy and it filled the air with a new tension as Keenan reacted violently, snapping out a hand laden with the power of summer and sending an astonishingly powerful heat blast towards the Ex king.

Niall reacted purely on instinct. Stepping sideways to intervene. The blast hit him and slithered away, barely affecting his body other then the otherworldly warm glow that spread across his skin and the power dissipated.

"Do not do that again," Niall spoke quietly but the words were imbued with a power that made even Keenan take an embaressing step backwards.

Irial on the other hand was still grinning, seemingly not effected at all on the near attempt on his life, his eyes glued to the unfolding drama.

Keenan stared for a second longer at his old friend. He didn't speak another word, just turned and walked away, footsteps making no sound on the sidewalk.

"Niall?," Irial whispered, mouth a centimeter away from the New King's ear.

"Lets go home," Niall answered the unasked question, reaching across and taking Irial's hand in a firm, cool grip. Irial smiled once again, a pure twitch of the lips, lacking sarcasm and anger, lacking the very thing that made his seem so dark, and it was then that Niall realised what he should have known long ago, Irial had been waiting for his real return, and finally it had happened.

"Yes, my King"

Strung accross the large hill of grass, Trish and ani layed. Niall walked up slowly, a dark fog around the kings feet.

"king, hello." trish says, sitting up.

"hello." he nods, smiling softly.

"why have you come here?"

"I am in search of iri. Have you two seen the basterd?" the king jokingly asks.

Ani hops up. "well, not at the moment. But I think my dad said that he was at rath and ruins."

The king sihed, "alright. Dammitt."

Ani smirks wickedly. "niall, keep us compony. I can help. Relax, come. Sit."

"ani, I am quiet well aware of you and your habbits. But I am afrade that I will have to pass. Trish, watch her." he adds with a wink before disapiring.

"damn, he is always so fun to make uncomfterable." ani giggles and hops back down.

Keenan noticed the moment iriall walked inside the rAth and ruins. He and Seth had been descusing matters of his new being and way of living when the former dark court king approched their table.

"boys, good evening."

"iriall." Seth nodded. Keenan stayed quiet.

"fancie meeting you here. I figured that the last time we met you would have had run under a rock with your queen." iriall said to the summer king. He still sat silently.

"have a seat. Have some wine." Seth slid over on the booth. Iriall declined.

"I mussent. I have a... Meeting with my king."

"where is Niall? I haven't seen him in quiet a while. We need to have another go at darts."

"he is busy alot. New king and all. Ah- here is the devil himself. Niall," iriall spoke as the Dark Court king walked up to the table. Keenan nodded poitely to the other king. Niall looked at him then looked at iriall.

"Niall, long time no see." Seth smiled nicely.

"yes, it has been. How are things? You ageusting well?"

"yes, I am. Thank you."

Niall nodded and looked to iriall.

"time to go?" iri asks.

"yes. King, Seth," niall nodded to each of them and turned back tords the door again. Iriall nods the the men at the table then follows his king of darkness.

Once out in the cold night air, the two men walked silently, no sounds but from mortals.

"niall, how is gabe? I haven't seen him for a while. You must be sending him out alot. Do you have something up your sleeve?"

Not being able to lie to iriall, niall thought of a response.

Niall still didn't have irialls full trust, and didn't intend on sharing much with him till he did. Not only that, but niall, being a fey, couldn't lie. Just simply couldn't.

"iri, I am wearing short sleeves." niall smiled jokingly up at the taller man. He grinned. Niall had hoped that the obvious statement would destract the former king from askin more.

"so you are." he nods once, looking back to the city streets, damp with a light rain that had passed.

"you thought I was going to be late." irial says.

"well, you generally are." the dark king says with a strate face.

"naill-" irial starts.

"no. Not yet. Later." niall says, a dark look on his face.

And so the two walked sightless and soundlessly through the streets of new York.

"you may talk now." niall says as the king removes his boots and sets them to the side of the sofa. His place was about the same size of seths train car. Maybe he had made it that unconchensly. Maybe cuz besides the horid sickness he got when he was there, it was a safe place. But this wasn't something niall ever thought of.

Irial sat down next to niall.

"that's what I want you to do. Parten me my king, but you never tell me full truths."

"I'm not lying to you."

"no, you can't. But your not being fully honest either."

Niall stretched his arms on the back of the sofa and irial traced a small pattern on nialls knee.

"why won't you open up to me?" irial said as he cringed inwardly for sounding like such a girl.

"open up to you?" nialls voice was cold. Irials hand stood frozen on the other boys knee. "irial. How the he'll-! I can't even... God dammit." he stood, angry.

"Nia-"

"I can't open up to you one bit irial. Remember what you did to me? Remember these?!!" niall grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and tore it over his head. Irials expresion didn't falter. He looked blankly at the deep wonds and scars on his amores (loves) chest and abbdomin.

"I can't trust you. Not yet. I don't know if I ever really will. I don't know if I can."

The room was silent. Niall sat on the edge of the sofa, his head in his hands. Seconds go by. Minutes go by.

Irial glances to the door, making sure the door is locked. Then he leans over and pushes niall into the arm of the sofa. Niall looks up at him surprised. But irial just leans his head to the kings chest and places a small kiss on each gash and scar left by his own hands. Nialls eyes slipped closed.

"iri, it won't work. You gave away your powers."

"yes, to you."

With nialls eyes still closed, irial surprises him with a kiss on the lips. Niall opens his eyes, looking up at him. Niall reaches up and kisses irial again.

"I'll earn it back. No matter how long." iri wispers before gripping niall and kissing him fiercly.

"good. You owe me that much."

"yes, my king." irial smiles wickedly before picking up where they left off. He knew niall loved hearing that. The most from him. With others, it was less meaningful. But niall was shoved to his knees all those years, repeating those words over as he bled to the Cort. All his pain, his anger, his lust, an his suffering. Lost to irial and the others.

"I'm so sorry niall. I wish... "

"you don't. But I understand. I don't exsept it or like it. But I can truly understand it all now."

"I knew I was right to give my throne to you niall."


End file.
